aise x yuki
by shinigami2600
Summary: akise and yuki hang out together cuz yuki broke it off with gasai and she still wont leave him alon - anyway its pretty FLUFFY!


mirai nikki (future diary) akiteru

chapter one : akise

i say bye to my loving mother as i walk out of my family's little cottage. after hardly any sleep i dont exactly feel like playing detective today , and nishijima is probably busy doing , well , nothing in his scruffy apartment , since it is friday , of course , i have decided to try find yukiteru kun and see if he is actually free right now.

i pull up the sleeves of my shirt and knock on the door of his comforting house . i wait a while -around 3 minutes- and yukiteru kun opens the door , i say hi he replies with a "heya'' _"you look adorable yukiteru kun." _i only wish i could say that , instead i end up starring into the crystal blue eyes of his , i snap myself out of a dream and into reality when yukiteru kun starts talking.i ask him about gasai he shows me his phone as an awnser , it has 672 text messages from yuno gasai herself -i shit you not this girl is crazy ! we joke around a bit and i finnaly ask him wether he want's to hang out or face brightens up as he nods in agreement and i let myself have a smile of relief.

after our little chit chat of a talk he asks me if i would like to come inside , i reply with a simple "sure'' although i still have a grin taped onto my sit on the sofa telling eachother stories and i offer to make him some looks half confused half happy,he says he'll help me around the kitchen , this comforts me and then , i remember the real reason i am here...

i turn around to see a cute boy with black hair covering most of his face - yukiteru kun . i look deep into his eyes causing him to look away , my eyes go down to his lips "_i wonder how they would feel against mine"_.i take his right arm into mine , lean in , only centimeters away from his face and smile as these words pass my lips " yuki i like you , for more than as friends you know." i lean in even closer , giving him a kiss , i would never have been happy , not in my entire life if i had'nt have given him that kiss! and now that i have im ready to face rejection ,but instead he falls on his knees wraping his hands around me .he kisses me back whispering "i love you too".

finnish : chapter one

chapter two : yuki

a-kis-e , lo-loves , me? i sit on the ground in shock as he continues making us tea , he tells me to go sit on the couch , but i stay and help carry the cups and sugar . we sit down i ask him if we're a couple now, and he gives me another kiss .akise frowns and asks if he thinks this makes us gay , i dont know but probably , yes would be a okay answer...i ask what we should do about my phsyco ex , i expect worried looks but he seems to be calm about it .after a small discussion about girls he tells me that his idea is to keep sending her text messages about us and what awful things she did , to both try make her hate herself , regret killing my friends and understand we really love eachother - i think this will work so i agree , and we begin.

akise and i end up having a really great time coming up with poems and even find some quotes online to send to yuno , well , she should have seen it coming since akise did show affection towards me before , it's what he told me anyways and i feel as if he would have , to tease her a bit . seems fair enough , she needs someone who loves her for her : and that is definatly not me!

**to : yuno gasai**

**your hair is pink **

**my hair is grey**

**i shit you not**

**me and yuki are gay**

**from : akise aru**

i check around the room for akise and find him sleeping on the sofa , i sit next to him stroking his silver hair , how come i never realized my feelings until just now ? but i love him and i'll do my best to protect my REAL beloved , i really hope yuno will get aressted soon , who knows what might happen if someone like her is left to roam free?

i give akise a kiss on the cheek and lie down beside him , he is so cute in his sleep! i reach out my hand to play with his hair for a little bit before he wakes up but my hand slips and i fall on his legs instead , a small thought flies through my mind , i instatly dissmiss it ,not while he's asleep anyway. i look up and i see his face almost glowing i try to stand up but slip this time landing with my lips in his.

finnish : chapter two


End file.
